


I'm Fine, Really

by Lillielle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillielle/pseuds/Lillielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
<p>Freeverse. Hermione's not doing so well, but she's fine, isn't she? She always is. </p>
<p>Warning for eating disorders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine, Really

"Are you all right?"

"Do you need a glass of water?"

The words blur and warp in her ears

As she slumps against the wall, head spinning.

Spinspinspin, but that's nothing, like the merry-go-round

She played on when she was eight years old

And nearly threw up all over her mother's shoes.

"Has she been eating?"

"She looks so thin!"

Lies, she knows they're lies, but she can't refute them

(Why can't she refute them? Why can't she talk?)

Stop the world, I want to get off, she cries in her head,

But it spinspinspins, and the lights flash

And Harry's face so close to hers, melting and changing-

A monster's face behind round lenses

(But I can't feel anything-)

"Hermione, come back,"

But she hasn't left, can't they see?

Can't they understand?

She's right there, and her shoes keep twitching

As one of the Creevey brothers tries his best to pull them off

Like bare feet will revive her flagging heart.

"Move, I'm a doctor!" But Pomfrey wouldn't say that,

Would she? She's mixing it up again, getting her switches crossed,

(Wires crossed? Do they have wires in Hogwarts?)

And the nurse pats her cheeks and waves her wand

And tells everyone she'll be okay.

(But she knows she won't be, she never is)

She spins her lies in her head while her vision blurs

And the lights finally go out.


End file.
